mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3661
Mikey Episode Number: 3661 Date: Tuesday, July 16, 1997 Sponsors: B, 18 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr.: Heavy and Light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Exercise" with Betty Lou and Grover |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about families, often mentioning having rhinoceroces as pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Island Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Shawn, Derek & Min sings "That's What An Island Is" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Farmer Ernie sings "Grow High Grow Low" about how some plants grow high while some grow low. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Artist: Keith Haring) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor and Oscar the Grouch sing "Your Grouchy Face" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I thought a thought...about circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two circles demonstrate "next to" and "away from" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An arrow doesn't know which way is up Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover recites a poem about a bubble. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B for Boxer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "Mr. Knickerbocker" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Imagination Rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs: Rub-a-Dub-Dub |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Do De Rubber Duck" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ocean countdown 10-1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Boy hares his bubbles with some kids dancing in the field |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober Fraggle sings "I'm Never Alone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie tries to demonstrate what a telephone is, but keeps getting calls. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Born To Be A Cowboy” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster becomes happy and sad when he finds a seemingly-empty cookie jar with one cookie left. He becomes sad after he eats it, but Ernie comes by with a bag of cookies for him. But, he becomes sad again when he eats them all. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? (voice of Daws Butler). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Sesame Street Beetles sing "Letter B" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B for boot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings "What's Your Name?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "Spin" and watch it spin around, getting dizzy in the process. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mick Swagger and the Cobblestones sing "(I Can't Get No) Cooperation" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop: Table #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 18 backflips |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Don't Waste Water" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide